He thought they were friends
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Until they were fourteen Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami were the best of friends, Marucho described them as glued to the hip, they always there for each other, never ever to far apart, if Dan did something Shun did it to, they got in trouble together, if you saw one the other was not too far behind, they were always together. Until Runo became Dan's girlfriend full summary inside.
1. prologue

**I do not own Bakugan  
and in this story Zenoheld is good and the evil part of him that was in the episodes was just a clone, so the real Zenoheld is good**

Summary

 **Until they were fourteen Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami were the best of friends, Marucho described them as glued to the hip, they always there for each other, never ever to far apart, if Dan did something Shun did it to, they got in trouble together, if you saw one the other was not too far behind, they were always together. Until Runo became Dan's girlfriend, Dan became the all star brawler and it was no longer Dan and Shun, it was now Dan and Runo. It got to be too much for Shun, he did not know how to deal with being ignored by his best friend, so he faked his own death and runs off to live in the woods. Shun is found bleeding to death after a wolf attack by Lync Volan two years later. Lync takes him to Vest palace and has him treated by a doctor. The Vexos, King Zenoheld, Ace, Baron and Mira are surprised to see that's he's alive but they keep it to themselves and don't let Dan and them know**

Prologue

Lync came running into the room with a boy in his arms, the boy looked just like Shun Kazami; the ventus brawler that died in a house fire or at least that is what they thought, Ace gasped at the sight

"Lync what is it" king Zenoheld demanded

"we need a doctor, Shun's going to die" Lync said causing Ace to gasp again, Zenoheld called for professor Clay and when he took the boy they all looked at Lync

"Was that really Shun" Ace asked

"If it wasn't would I bring him here" Lync asked

"No I guess not….. But why would Shun fake his own death? What would he gain from that? What could possibly drive him to that point" Mira said

"I don't know. But it's has to have something t0 do with Dan and Runo" Baron said

"Why do you say that Baron" Zenoheld asked

"Well when they were younger Dan and Shun were like glued to the hip, you didn't get one without the other, then Dan and Runo started to date, at first Dan let Shun tag along but then he started to not let him come and left him alone all together" Baron said

"That's so sad" Gus said

"I know but it's the truth, I just wish he could of be happy. Shun's never happy" Baron said

"HaHaHa that's why ninja boy is such a lone wolf HaHaHa he's a freak and a outcast HaHaHa" Shadow said

"SHADOW PROVE! This is no laughing matter. How would you feel if your best friend outcasted you, Huh?" Mylene yelled at Shadow

"Uhh... you'd never do that you love me to much." Shadow said

"Mylene, Shadow stop fighting. Now I am pretty sure young Kazami had his reasons so just stop trying to guess what they were, we'll find out when he wakes" King Zenoheld said

"Father you care too much" Hydron said

"Well of course I do Hy, he is the boy who saved me. Now I have a meeting in ten minutes so you kids go do something." Zenoheld said


	2. waking up

**I do not own Bakugan  
and in this story Zenoheld is good and the evil part of him that was in the episodes was just a clone, so the real Zenoheld is good**

Summary

 **Until they were fourteen Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami were the best of friends, Marucho described them as glued to the hip, they always there for each other, never ever to far apart, if Dan did something Shun did it to, they got in trouble together, if you saw one the other was not too far behind, they were always together. Until Runo became Dan's girlfriend, Dan became the all star brawler and it was no longer Dan and Shun, it was now Dan and Runo. It got to be too much for Shun, he did not know how to deal with being ignored by his best friend, so he faked his own death and runs off to live in the woods. Shun is found bleeding to death after a wolf attack by Lync Volan two years later. Lync takes him to Vest palace and has him treated by a doctor. The Vexos, King Zenoheld, Ace, Baron and Mira are surprised to see that's he's alive but they keep it to themselves and don't let Dan and them know**

chapter 1

They all crowed around a white bed waiting for the raven haired boy to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes, then tried to sit up. He looked away from the surrounding crowed knowing he was in a deep hole of trouble and he was ready to get the lecturer of his life, since they knew he was not dead. He had seen them all at his faunal, he hid in the nearby woods that were near the cemetery, he had been surprised, to see the Vexos and Zenoheld there, because portal travel is very hard, much less to see Prince Hydron, Ace, and shadow crying. He had seen Dan bawling his eyes out, and he was glad because he hated Dan now.

"Shun." Baron said

"You want to know why I did it don't you" he said

"No, I really don't care why you did it, but what you did was stupid" Ace said

"You don't think I knew that! I knew it was stupid but I had no other choice, I could take being Shunned by him anymore, he out casted me. I didn't see any other reasonable way to deal with it then running away. I faked my own death because I figured he would try to find me if I just ran away. None of them wanted anything to do with me, and you know I don't make friends easy. My first idea was moving but I didn't have the money. I had thought he was my best friend but he out casted me for a girl" Shun said

"Who broke his heart" Hydron said

"Serves him right, I'm sorry for pulling that little stunt."

"Well I have the feeling you don't want to return to earth. I'll have the boys get you a room fixed, the spare bedroom beside Ace's" Zenoheld said turning to face the boys.

"Yes, father" they all said and went to do as he asked and Zenoheld left Shun with the girls.

"How many teenage boys does it take to fix a room?" Shun asked jokingly.

"In this house eight" Mylene said

"I didn't think this was a house" Mira said

"True" Shun said

"We missed you Shun" Mira said

"Yeah, I missed you too, not so much Dan and 'em though… I fucking hate him now."

"I would imagine, you'll find that it's never boring here." Mylene said as a big commotion went off upstairs in the hallway of the resistance and Vexos bedrooms.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"HaHaHaHa!"

"SHADOW!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"You better run you laughing Idoit!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!"

"Run, Shadow!"

"Hahahaha."

"Shadow, I am going to Murder you and then hide your body where nobody will ever find it"

"Hahaha."

"No, Ace, don't kill him."

The three looked at each other for a second then Shun started laughing, and he sounded like a baby laughing. Mylene gave him a wired look. "Does your laugh always sound like that" she asked

"Unfortunately yes, I'm guessing from the noise that Shadow did something to Ace, and Shadow is being a laughing Idiot and Ace wants to kill Shadow but Baron is trying to stop him." Shun said

"Yeah, I'd better go check on them and Shun Kazami you stay in that bed." Mira said

"Damn it" Shun said as Mira left the room him and Mylene heard her running up the stairs and then screaming

"Ace Grit, Shadow Prove stop fighting and get Shuns room at least somewhat decent and Prince Hydron Zenoheld wipe that grin off your face. Keith this is not a laughing matter" Mira yelled

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" Shun said making Mylene laugh.

"Lync Volan if you don't put those clothes on right now I will tell King Zenoheld, you are not a stripper"

"Do I even want to know?" Shun asked

"Nope." Mylene said

"I just got a very bad image stuck in my head."

"Of Lync?"

"Yes".


	3. first day

**not own Bakugan  
and in this story Zenoheld is good and the evil part of him that was in the episodes was just a clone, so the real Zenoheld is good**

 **And thank you, thank you, thank you to Norakazami2031( I think maybe wrong o the numbers), TornadoF3, and guest 21 for reviewing you three are awesome!**

Summary

 **Until they were fourteen Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami were the best of friends, Marucho described them as glued to the hip, they always there for each other, never ever to far apart, if Dan did something Shun did it to, they got in trouble together, if you saw one the other was not too far behind, they were always together. Until Runo became Dan's girlfriend, Dan became the all star brawler and it was no longer Dan and Shun, it was now Dan and Runo. It got to be too much for Shun, he did not know how to deal with being ignored by his best friend, so he faked his own death and runs off to live in the woods. Shun is found bleeding to death after a wolf attack by Lync Volan two years later. Lync takes him to Vest palace and has him treated by a doctor. The Vexos, King Zenoheld, Ace, Baron and Mira are surprised to see that's he's alive but they keep it to themselves and don't let Dan and them know**

 **Chapter 2: first day**

Shun:

Finally, I had finally convinced Mira to let me out of the Med Bay area, I believe that's what you call it, right now we were all in the throne room. Mira said I could only get out of bed if I didn't go running around or anything, actually she will not let me walk, says it could tear the stiches. At all. so right now I am leaning into spectra's side and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders like Da- _He_ used to do before he outcasted me, it still hurts to think about it. We were like the best of all best friends, but one day all that changed. it changed when he met her going to the store for Mrs. Kuso, he met the bitch of all bitches and she tore him away from me and either one cared that I was suffering.

Right now I was leaned into Spectra's shoulder, he was rubbing his hand on my arm, Gus was on my other side drinking a juice box. What is this guys deal with juice boxes! Lync was only wearing half his clothes, his shirt was the only piece of clothing Zenoheld could wrestle back on to the boy before Hydron gave Lync and electrical spankin'. so Lync's bare bottom was being shown and he was strutting around like a winner. Hydron sat on his fathers lap and just till a few minutes ago I had now Idea that Hydron's blood was that of electricity, I guess he has a power like how I can speak to the dead and can mimic others powers.

Mylene and Shadow were ageing for yet the third time, ugh. "Shaodw you moron you just stop prancing around like a ballarena"

"I'm not a ballerina" Shadow said annoyed

"Oh good"

"I'm a Banana" Shadow exclaimed

"What" I said laughing "Oh Lord help him" I said and Spectra and Gus started to laugh so ignoring Shadow, Volt was reading, Ace was working out having decided he was going to show off and he's getting tired already "I can go longer than that" I said

"Shut up" Ace panted

"What I could" I said

"Fine, when your better we're going to have a contest." Ace said hyped

"You better be prepared to lose, I've never lost a push-up contest once" I said bosting

"Your already making bets" Mira said

"Uh-huh" I said "When's dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry" I said

"Me too" Shadow said still prancing around being a banana then he started to flap his arms

"Bak Bak Bak Baek bak bak bak bak baek"

"What is wrong with you Shadow, you are one stupid sounding chicken"

"NO! I am a cow"

"I'm pretty sure cows go Moo not Bak!" Mylene said doing her Shadow imitation and I started laughing

"I am a cow chickens go moo cows go-

"God! Shadow why did you never go to school a two year old knows the diffrece between a cow and chicken." Mylene said

"Not all of them some think that chickens have feathers and go bak!"

"Because they do!"

"What!"

"Yes cows are big, spotted black ad white and say moo"

"Moo goes cow" I said

"Oh God!" She yelled

"Yes, Moo goes cow, Shun please tell me you are not serious" Hydron said

"Just had to say that" I said playfully

"Good-"

"Diner is ready king Zenoheld" professor Clay said coming in

"Good, Keith help Shun to the bathroom and after he washes his hands all of you can" Zenoheld said

"Yes sir" Spectra said and helped me to the closest bathroom, the others ran upstairs to their bathrooms besides Hydron who decided to walk once I washed my hands Spectra had me sit on the edge of the tub and wait for him to get done, after I had convinced Mira to let me get out of the bed, Gus showed me my room, it was painted a sea green and was pretty much bare except for a bed with tan sheets and tomorrow along with buying clothes for me we would stuff for my room, and I'm going see if I can convince them to get me a piano.

Spectra helped me into the dining room and into a seat next to Hydron and Ace then sat down next to Gus one of the palace servant's served us and we had pasta "So Shun how are you feeling" Zenoheld asked me

"I'm feeling a little better, I've been through worse though, sir." I said

"Please call me Zenoheld or father, I heard from Dan once that you didn't have a father, is that true"

"Yes sir, it is my Dad died when I was still a baby and my step father walked out on my mama and I when I was four." I said

"So you lived with your mother, shouldn't we call her ad tell her your alive"

"Uh.. o sir, she's dead"

"Oh what happened" he asked, I typically avoided talking about mama, it made me upset.

"She died of cardiac arrest in the hospital when I was eleven, she had just come out of a coma. Mama was in and out of the hospital since I a two-week unborn baby"

"Oh, I am sorry, so who did you live with"

"My Grandpa, till he died of old age then Marucho" I said

"Shadow must you make so much noise when you eat" Mylene complained

"Here we go again" Hydron muttered

"Yes and you don't" Shadow said

"No I don't I am a lady, now Shadow you need to act like a young lad not a animal" Mylene said

"Shadow's a wittle piggy" I said in a baby voice

"Yeah your right he is" Mylene said

"Hey" shadow said as I finished and yawned

"I'm tried" I said, Hydron pushed his plate away and stood up

"I'll take him up to his room father, and give him a pair of my pajama's, were roughly the same size" Hydron sad

"Hy he needs a bath" Zenoheld said

"Yeah, I know but he looks like he's about to pass out, I think the bath can wait till the morning" Hydron said

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Shun" Zenoheld said

"'Night Dad" I said not realizing what I said as Hydron helped me up to my room ad to bed


	4. what hapend to Alice?

**not own Bakugan and the brawler are all 18 now.  
**

Summary

 **Until they were fourteen Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami were the best of friends, Marucho described them as glued to the hip, they always there for each other, never ever to far apart, if Dan did something Shun did it to, they got in trouble together, if you saw one the other was not too far behind, they were always together. Until Runo became Dan's girlfriend, Dan became the all star brawler and it was no longer Dan and Shun, it was now Dan and Runo. It got to be too much for Shun, he did not know how to deal with being ignored by his best friend, so he faked his own death and runs off to live in the woods. Shun is found bleeding to death after a wolf attack by Lync Volan two years later. Lync takes him to Vest palace and has him treated by a doctor. The Vexos, King Zenoheld, Ace, Baron and Mira are surprised to see that's he's alive but they keep it to themselves and don't let Dan and them know**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _I was back in bakugan city, Dan and Runo were kissing and I was stuck at Marucho's house with them while Marucho went off and battled a hydra I would of gone and helped him but I was scared, I was singing the jeopardy theme song_

 _"Dude, can you stop that!" Dan said throwing a book at my head so I turned on the news, holding my pounding head where I was hit with the book then suddenly the Hydra which was a six headed Hydra with Marucho controlling it burst into the house and ate Dan and Run_

 _"Mwahahahahhahha" Marucho laughed it started coming for me and I screamed-_

I shot up in bed faster then I should had because my chest hurt from the stiches and I banged heads with Ace who was leaning down to wake me up "Ow" I said

"Yeah ow, you got a hard head Shun" Ace said pushing m back down and sitting down on the side of my bed, I must of been shaking because he said "Okay calm down breathe" then Zenoheld and Hydron and the others came in

"What's up" Lync said

"He had a nightmare" Ace said

"what was it about" Baron asked

"Four words: Dan and a Hydra" I said

"Okay that's an odd dream" Mylene said

"Yeah, I don't like monsters" I said

"Are you telling me that your afraid of monsters, make believe monsters" Volt said

"Yea, they're scary" I said

"So the werewolves Vampires Wizards Hydra's and Aliens you don't like" Shadow said

"Wizards don't bother me, Werewolves are the worst, them and clowns and bugs, and airplanes and subways" I said

"Okay the subways I understand, but airplanes do you have a fear of heights" Mira said

"Nope, just the airplanes, those thins are death traps"

"They are not" Lync said

"yes the are" I said

"Fine name one time one killed people"

"9/11" I said

"Burn" Shadow said when Lync didn't say anything

"okay fine you win but bugs and clowns"

"Yeah those things are evil I tell you and the bugs ugh, there creepy and they bite, when we going shopping" I said

"In two hours at seven, it' five o'clock now and I don't suppose any of us should go back to bed, Spectra Gus you two get Shun in the Tub and bathe him, the rest of you go get dressed and everyone meet me at the table t six-thirty okay"

"Yes father" they all said Spectra lifted m out of bed, Gus went and stated the water in my bath room and gave me a bath by 6:30 I had, had my bath and the two even managed to brush all the knots out of my ankle length hair and everyone was dressed and sitting in the dinning room and to my horror Zenoheld had managed to find a wheelchair, Hydron let me borrow some of his clothes and they were a little lose on me probably since he's a few sizes bigger than I am after breakfast we were about to leave an I was glaring at the wheelchair Zenoheld me doing that

"Oh, cut that out, your only in it because we cant carry you around the mall" He said picking me up and putting me in the chair and what's worse is he strapped me into it, who knew wheelchairs had straps in them, guess vestal ones do. We rode in a car made especially for wheelchairs ad the whole way to the mall I was playing a pretend piano to the songs that came on the radio.

"You play piano" Ace said

"Yeah" I said. I'm not going to describe the shopping because it was all boring but I did throw a tantrum because I wanted to walk for a bit and received a dose of Hydron's power, but we got Red sheets and Zenoheld said that they would paint my room red. one thing no one knows about me, I love the color red. I convinced King Zenoheld to get me a keyboard even though they had a real piano at the palace we got gaming systems for my room and a TV since I would be in there a whole lot, we also got a ton of clothes for me and then we also got books and drawing pads and stuff, along with playing the piano I love to draw and sing as well, they don't know about me singing, Marucho used to say that I was very good at it. Now we were home at the palace, one of the servants was painting my room, and Zenoheld was at a meeting. I was in the den with the others "Okay Ace, Baron I got a question" I said

"Shot" Ace said

"What he said" Baron said all attention was on me, ugh, I asked Ace and baron a question and they all want to know

"How did you start living here, I thought you lived with your parents" I said, I know Ace used to live on his own but then he decided to give his family a second chance they had been treating him wrong so he left them.

"Well, after I moved back in with my mom and dad they blamed the whole thing on me running away on me! I let it go though a stupid mistake, everything that went wrong got blamed on me, even if I wasn't home. They found a way to blame it on me, so Hydron called me on dating advice one night and after I got done helping him, he asked m how it was going and I just started complaining-"

"Typical for you" I said

"So he told Daddy about what was going on and he made it so my parents lost custody of me and Daddy adopted me" Ace said "Yeah I call Zenoheld Daddy"

"At least it's not Dada anymore" Mylene said

"What my father never let me call him that he hit me the first time I called him that or dad, he said I had to call him father or by his name" Ace said

"Well, not as much happened with me, I got into a fight at school and got disowned and Father felt bad for me with and with Ace's constant begging he told the authorities to bring me to the palace from the jail, when I got into the fight my parents didn't bail me out" Baron said

"wow" I said "So Hydron really asked for dating advice"

"Yeah I did, didn't work though she slapped me then beat me up" Hydron said rubbing his face

"Yeah she was like super bitch, she beat him up real bad that he had like tons of brusies, it was terrible" Lync said

"yeah, I remember, he hasn't asked me for advice on anything since" Ace said

"hey Shun you ever been rejected by a girl" Lync asked

"Nope, but I was dumped, but it was kinda my fault" I said

"What happened" Keith said

"Well, I cheated on the girl, her name was Alice-" I said

"The red headed Alice?" Lync asked

"Yeah her, so I meet a girl named Nudge, in Arizona so I took Nudge out on a date, didn't know that Alice was in town and well she saw us out and he trashed my car to where we had to call Nudges brother Gazzy to come pick us up" I said

"Wow, Red's got a temper" shadow said

"Ya but it's not like I didn't deserve that, I never should of done that what's worse is that a few weeks later she...uhh killed herself a few weeks after words over a lot f things like people bulling, it seams that she was coming to see me for comfort and seeing me with another girl just pushed her over the edge I still feel bad for it and I'll admit that was my worst mistake and that was about three years ago and I never dated another girl since, every time I think about I think about Alice, I should of been there fore her!" I put my head in my hands and cried for a few minutes and it was silent except for my sobbing, finally Ace said

"It's okay, it's all in the past now and we cant change the past"

"I guess your right" I said putting my head down and we stayed like that for a while no one dared to speak, I bet they were thinking about Alice just like I was.

 **sorry I killed off Alice but not much gets Shun upset like that.**


End file.
